Truth or Dare
by KlanceFanFic
Summary: When the team starts to play truth or dare, things get a little out of hand.


It was a hell of a boring day. The universe didn't need saving and everything was quiet. The team was in the main deck, sitting and looking out at the galaxy.

Hey guys! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Pidge yelled.

"What's that?" Allura and Coran asked.

"Well, it basically a game where you ask someone to say a truth, or do a dare! For example, Hunk!"

Hunk shook himself awake, slapping himself to make him alert.

"Yes!"

"Truth or dare!"

"Um, dare"

"I dare you to jump rope with your bandana" Pidge smirked.

"Seems easy enough" Hunk undid the banda from his forehead, and tried to jump rope, but fell flat on his face.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"Thank you Hunk!" Pidge hid her laughs although it was pretty clear she wanted to laugh her head off.

"So that's basically the jist of guys!"

"Okay! Seems pretty simple" Allura smiled.

Keith and Lance groaned but obliged anyway since they were really starting to get bored.

"Who wants to go first?" Pidge asked.

"Ooh! I do I do!" Allura squealed.

"Okay so Pidge! Truth or dare?"

"Uh truth! For starters" she smiled nervously.

"Is it true that you like Lance?" Allura giggled.

"What the hell. No. When have I said that? I know I have never said that" Pidge started to blush, feeling embarrassed.

"Awww, Pidge you like me?" Lance joked.

Keith face was turning red, fists clenching.

"NO!" Pidge walked up to Lance, and slapped him.

"Jeez, I was just joking." He spoke as he rubbed the cheek Pidge had slapped.

"Okay Hunk will go next"

"Good because I wasn't going to do another dare" he retorted.

"Shiro, truth or dare?"

"Um dare" he said slowly.

"Okay, I dare you to eat a whole bucket of green goo" Hunk laughed.

"Ughh really?" Shiro sighed.

"Yes, you have to"

"Fine" he mumbled.

Shiro walked to the kitchen and returned with a bucket of goo. He ate it slowly, and as soon as he finished, he threw it right back up in the same bucket he ate it from.

"Ughh, I can't-" he threw up again, the remainder of the goo came out, and he gagged but stopped minutes after.

"You know what, you can go on without me" he spoke sofly, afraid he would throw up again if he spoke to loudly.

"Okay bye!" Pidge didn't seem bothered, after all he was just sick, twice.

"Okay Lane your turn!" Pidge said.

"Hmmmm, okay..."

Lance thought about choosing Keith, daring him to kiss him. But he wondered what the team would think about him. So he remembered one time on a mission where Keith was humming a tune, a tune Lance seemed to like. It seemed peaceful, beautiful.

"Keith!" Keith didn't look at Lance, in fact it looked like he was sleeping.

"EARTH TO KOGANE" Lance yelled this time, getting Keith's attention.

"What?" Keith asked.

"Truth or dare" Lance smirked.

"Uh dare" but Keith immediately regretted it. He was daydreaming and wasn't quick enough to notice Lance's smirk.

"I dare you to sing that song you were humming on a mission once" he said.

"What song Lance? I have never heard Keith hum or sing at all" Pidge said, looking at him as if he was going crazy.

"No, I dont think I remember..." Keith blushed, beinging his hand up to the back of his neck.

"Okay, okay, you obviously know what Lance is talking about since you're as bright as your freaking jacket" Pidge giggled.

"Fuck," Keith sighed under his breath.

"Fine. FINE. I'll do it" Keith obliged, still feeling slight embarrassed but curious that Lance had even heard him. Could he really be that observant?

"Yes! This could either go really good, or really bad" Lance thought.

Keith stood up, still feeling hot, and walked towards the center.

"I can't seem to find my way back home

Is that because I dont have a home

I was left there all alone

In the dark, with no light to guide me

Until I found you,

I couldln't manage to leave you behind

Because then you would've had no light

No guide, no home to find

No one by your side...

I still don't have a place I call home,

No I do have a home

And that home is in your arms-"

Keith couldn't manage to finish the whole song. His voice started to crack at the second stanza.

"Yo, Keith, you-" Hunk began only to get cut off by Keith's screaming.

"You don't know what it's like!" He spun off on his heel and dashed out off the main deck, towards his dorm.

"Wow Lance, way to ruin the mood" Pidge retorted.

"Listen, you're the one who suggested we played this in the first place" Lance snapped, a little more harsh the he meant to.

"Just, bye" Lance mumbled and he went off to find Keith.

Keith was in his room, not moving, staring at the ceiling. He brought his hands up to his face, hiding it. When he pulled them away, they were wet.

"No no no no no" Keith was crying. That was something he never did. Cry. Not since 16 years ago. He had already shed enough tears for his mother and father.

"Keith?" Lance spoke through the door that had whirred open.

Keith shoved his head under the pillow, not wanting to hear what Lance had to say.

"I just wanted to say, I think that the song you sang was beautiful, and your singing was amazing too," Lance started.

"I had my jaw dropped the whole time, but I don't think you saw me since your eyes were shut most of the time. But you sang with such passion, you expressed your feelings and that surprised me because honestly I thought you had none"

Keith got his head from under the pillow and stared at Lance.

"Hey Lance?" Keith asked.

"What?"

"How did you know I was humming a tune?"

Lance grinned, as if he was waiting for this question his whole life.

"Well first, I heard it when you were training once, then I heard it on the mission, but then I heard it while we were all seated at the table eating"

Lance wasn't making eye contact anymore with Keith. Instead, the tall boy's legs swished and swooshed along the floor, hands behind his back.

"Well I don't think you'd believe me but, I wrote that song" Keith shrugged like it was no big deal but Lance on the other hand but his arms on Keith's shoulders, shaking them.

"You what. You wrote that? ITS AWESOME! I mean, I know the meaning behind it may not be the beautiful tune you are making it sound to be, but I still love it, just like I love you" Lance stated.

"You what?" Keith whispered.

"Oh shit, did I say that outloud?" Lance said, making direct eye contact with Keith.

"Lance?"

"Yeah yeah go ahead make fun of me" Lance rolled his eyes.

"I dare you to kiss me" Keith stated.

Lance blinked at Keith, not knowing what to say. But instead, Lance leaned in and did what he was dared to do.

"You know what? This was the dare I was going to ask you if didn't sing" Lance smirked, but Keith laughed.

Keith was happy, he had forgotten everything that had happened before, but this night was one he would never forget.


End file.
